(Marvel vs Capcom 3 Zero x Morrigan) The cyber warrior and succubus
by Videogamenerd13
Summary: Two universes collide in order the save the one that matters most, Earth. Two fighters, the cyber warrior created by X, Zero, meets Morrigan, a succubus. Sure they bicker constantly, Zero doesn't trust her and all Morrigan wants to do is make Zero smile, but it was apparent that the two loved each other, but it's obviously going to be a journey to prove it.
1. Chapter 1

The world shook, two universes colliding together in duels, battles, and practically wars, just to save the one Earth from destruction. A soft sigh escaped the cyber warrior, his armored arms crossed over his chest, his eyes shut as he walked. "Nothing, not a single warning on my radar either." Zero opened his blue eyes, and he pushed a few buttons on his wrist communicator, taking one more glance at his radar before he flipped to his intercom, preparing to talk now. "Nothing's here, X, I'll be heading back soon." And with that, he shut his communicator off, beginning to walk once more until the sounds of fighting caught his attention. "Someone's fighting." He mumbled to himself and he reached to his back, grabbing some kind of sword handle and he pulled it forward, showing a sword made out of bright green and pure energy. Because of his armor, he simply jumped once and he was on top of a buidling, he ran across it and he started to jump over gaps, a few grunts escaping him. "Let's see...there!" He finally jumped down onto the ground, but silently, not to catch the attention of the fighters. One of them was one of those heralds created by Galactus, but his eyes focused on the girl it was fighting. A beautiful pale green haired with what appeared to be small bat wings at the sides of her head. Her revealing clothes but she fought amazingly. A blush appeared on Zero's cheeks, but he quickly shook his head, clenching the handle of his energy sword tightly. "Let me just help...whoever this is..." He muttered to himself softly and with that, he jumped into the air, bringing the sword back. "Got you!" He exclaimed and with that, he slashed downwards at the metal herald, slashing him in two and just to add more, it electrified the herald until it collapsed onto the ground. Dead.

The girl's eyes widened some, but then they softened when she saw the silhouette of Zero in some dust that was pushed up because of Zero's impressive attack. "You okay?" Zero's surprisingly deep voice spoke softly as he sheathed the energy sword back into the pack on his back. He turned around, facing the girl succubus. His bright blue eyes met her clear teal ones, a blush appearing on the cyber warriors face once more, but he broke the gaze quickly after, turning back around. Zero wasn't know to be the nice one, he was stubborn, hard-headed, and brash. "What's your name?" The girl succubus spoke kindly, walking towards Zero who still didn't turn around, not even at the feel of the girl's hand on his armored shoulder. "Zero." He simply replied, he didn't say anything after that. "Well, hot-head, I'm Morrigan, thank you for saving me." Morrigan's lips pressed against Zero's cheek in a soft kiss, his eyes widened with surprise since no one gave him that kind of gesture before. "Whatever, just next time watch your back." He pulled himself out of her grip and he looked down at his wrist, the device coming on. He pushed a few buttons and the device set to 'teleport' A bright orange and red aura engulfed his body and in mere seconds, Zero was gone, back at X's base.

-Zero's POV-

"I can't believe I started to get distracted by her..." I constantly reminded myself about that, something that I usual did. That girl was strange, one minute she goes from a damsel in distress to this...Ugh! I can't even discribe it! I walked towards the room I stayed in, just to relax before I went back out again to see if I could do my part in this fight. I stood in front of my room, pressing a button at the side of the door, the door slid open and I walked in, pressing yet another button that closed the door. "Whatever she was...I doubt this is the last time I see her." I reached up, slipping my helmet off and when I did, my blonde bangs got into my face, and people wonder why I wear this. My hair was already in a ponytail, but apparently that wasn't enough. I slithered more of my armor off until I was in a black tee with some black shorts, my armor stacked neatly in a closet with my helmet on top. When I sat down on my bed, a sigh of relief escaped me, sometimes relaxing actually helped. I ran a hand through my hair, messing it up more than it already was. "If I had some kind of analyzer...that's it!" I jumped up onto my feet and I walked towards my armor once more, grabbing my gauntlet. This small piece of armor was so many things, a communicator, a teleporter, a blaster, the list is endless. Anyway, I switched it to the analyzer setting, something X added in case I ever needed it. "Alright...M-O-R-R-I-G-A-N." I typed in her name and her picture appeared, a frown appearing on my face but I felt my cheeks heat up. I began to read several things, but something caught my eye once more. "She's a succubus?!" I exclaimed to myself, looking down at the analyzer. "No wonder she looks like that..." I muttered to myself and I shut off my gauntlet, getting up once more to put it away with the rest of my armor once more. "You seem interested with me~" A voice cooed and it sounded familiar, a voice I just heard. I quickly turned around and there she was, Morrigan was sitting on my bed with one leg crossed over another. My words were stuck in my throat, but I managed to shout out one thing, an obvious thing, "How did you get here!?"

-Morrigan's POV-

Oh this boy is so cute, how he got so stubborn and hot headed so cutely, this Zero boy. "How did you get here?!" Zero exclaimed and I couldn't help but giggle at his shocked, deep, and angry voice. "Oh no need to be so hostile, Zero, I wanted to see you again." I spoke truthfully, I really did wanted to see him again and to be honest it wasn't that hard to find him again. Zero moved expertly and he was holding the energy sword again and he pointed it at me. "I don't know how you got here, succubus, but you better go!" I giggled once more, standing up and I noticed something else that made me smile and giggle, he was shorter than me. "You saved me and now you're trying to fight me." I pointed out obviously, walking up to Zero and i could tell that he tensed up. "I just saved you once, anybody can do that!" Zero exclaimed, pointing his sword at me once more, I could fight too and that obviously shocked him since I had the energy sword in my hands now. "Interesting...you're some kind of warrior?" I asked him and I walked over towards his armor, my eyes widened some as I watched the energy disappear as I moved the sword handle back into place. "Look, I was planning to relax now, succubus, and I don't need to explain myself to you." Zero walked towards his armor and he pressed a button, a glass covering slid down, protecting his armor from probably intruders. "Alright, maybe another time, warrior." I walked over towards him and I leaned down, kissing his cheek once more. I waved goodbye, and then I waved once more, bats surrounded me and I teleported away after.

-Third person POV-

Zero walked over towards his bed and he sat down once more, his eyes still wide after watching that succubus appear and then disappear after some time had passed. "I don't know who you are, but I do know this...you're not gonna get close to me..." Zero turned over to his side, looking out a window and up at the night sky with half-lidded eyes, his mind trying to focus onto his mission, but that girl appeared in his mind once more and she started to cloud his mind. Her soft voice, lips, and eyes, the way she spoke to him. Zero's heart started to beat and his cheeks lit up once more, he grumbled and tugged the blanket over him, and he closed his eyes. His body relaxed and a soft snore began to escape the cyber warrior. "Aw..." Morrigan cooed very softly as she hovered above Zero's sleeping body, and she reached down, gently running a hand through his blonde hair and then she hovered down some more, gently kissing his forehead and cheek once more. It was shocking, Zero...smiled, and Morrigan beamed too. "Goodnight my hero...I'll see you soon." With that, bats surrounded her once more, and Morrigan was gone yet again, leaving Zero to slumber soundly in the large base, and it was quite apparent that this wasn't the last time that the Succubus and cyber warrior would see each other.


	2. Spiderman and Hawkeye Show Up!

Zero sighed, so far everything was calm and quiet, that was good and no sign of Morrigan either so it was a win-win. Zero jumped down from a crumbling building roof and he continued to walk by himself, with a quick glance to the right, he jumped and flipped out of the way of speeding arrows that belonged to none other than... "Hawkeye..." Zero growled, grabbing one of the arrows and snapping it. Hawkeye walked closer to the cyber warrior, the both of them glaring straight at each other. "That arror wasn't meant for you," Hawkeye lied about it, obviously. While the world was like this, Zero and Hawkeye weren't exactly the best of friends, in fact they were the complete opposite, they were rivals. "Very funny..." Zero grumbled, unsheathing the brightly colored energy sword and he pointed it at Hawkeye who smirked, getting a second arrow ready. With amazing reflexes, Hawkeye shot three arrows at a time, but Zero flipped out of the way of each of them. Two more arrows zoomed right towards the cyber warrior's head and at the last second, Zero caught them. "Hmm?" A soft voice mumbled to herself as she hovered above a building, seeing two heroes fight, one avenger and a certain cyber warrior fight. "Zero!" Morrigan exclaimed quietly before she flew down and charged right into Hawkeye's back, the both of them hitting the wall of a broken down building. Zero's eyes widened with surprise, he quickly ran over to them, pushing some of the rubble out of the way. Zero's eyes widened with surprise, he grunted while he pushed a large piece of debris off of the two, well one, Hawkeye must of fled. "Morrigan!" Zero exclaimed, kneeling down next to Morrigan...she wasn't moving.

"God damnit wake up!" Zero held Morrigan in his armored arms, slightly shaking her to wake her up but nothing was working. Zero flung his helmet off and he placed his head against her chest, trying to hear her heart beat. He felt a gentle hand start to run through his pure blonde hair slowly, his eyes snapped opened and he looked up, seeing Morrigan giggle. "Ah!" He exclaimed, jumping back and he quickly put his helmet back on, panting some and he acted like nothing had happened. "Aw...was little Zero worried about me?" Morrigan cooed, adjusting Zero's helmet after she stood up and dusted herself off. That blush was on Zero's cheeks again, he crossed his arms over his chest and he snapped his eyes away from the succubus, letting a soft sigh escape him. "I worry about people, too many people have died because of me alright!?" Zero shouted out, getting annoyed. "Calm down...it's okay..." Morrigan...hugged...Zero. The cyber warrior's bright blue eyes widened with surprise at this, he never had gotten a hug before, it was...warm...and nice. He slowly softened, his posture slumped a little and he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. "Hahaha! Whoa Zero! Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" A voice called out and Zero looked back up quickly and it was none other than... "Spiderman?!"

-Spiderman's POV-

It's been fun swinging around lately, what with all of the chaos, hell it beats hanging out at the office all day, having my boss scream at my face. There's been a few people that I've seen, the Avengers, X-Men, and a raccoon...yeah don't ask. I knew something had happened in the more destroyed part of New-York that's been shut off, I heard another building crash down and I expected more heralds from Galactus but apparently not. When I swung close to the wreckage, Hawkeye was limping from the wreck and I had just got in time to see Zero, he and I were friends, when we weren't protecting things, we actually hung out, it was so weird to see him without that armor on, but with a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers, yeah imagine that. Anyway, after swinging on a few more webs, there he was, hugging a girl in the middle of the wreckage, he probably saved her or something. Hold up! I've seen that girl before, Mary or Mo...something, and she was a demon I think. I lowered down to the ground, and walked up to Z, that was my nickname for Zero. I was at least two feet taller than him and he was older than me. "What's up?" I waved at the girl and she waved back, Zero had a huge blush on his cheeks, he was obviously into her. We talked for about fifteen minutes, I saw a few bruises on Morrigan, yeah I knew her name now, I knew that it started with a M! Morrigan flew, I swung, and Zero ran across building tops back into the normal part of New York until we were back at my Aunt's Place. I spun some web around me and got out of my spider suit and I went back to being plain old Peter Parker, Zero just had to press a few buttons and he was back in his hoodie and jeans, Morrigan couldn't do much about that, she was a succubus. We just had to walk in, my Aunt was at the store. Zero sat on my bed while I sat at my desk and Morrigan leaned against Zero, hugging one of his arms. Yeah it was so obvious, this two were into each other.


End file.
